


A Través de Él

by GabrielaTaisho



Series: A Través de Él... [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: #Agonx Hiruma, #Gabriela Taisho Fanfic, #Yoichi-chan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaTaisho/pseuds/GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Tantos años pasaron desde que lo perdió a él. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de cuidar aquello que le dejo antes de marcharse, pese a sus primeros pensamientos. Porque el cariño que le tenía, le permitía sentirse orgulloso, y verlo a él a través de sus ojos.Agon x Hiruma





	

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Tematica Yaoi,Mpreg,Muerte de un personaje. No quiero quejas sobre la trama si no les parece**

**A Través de El**

Tantos años pasaron desde que lo perdió a él. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de cuidar aquello que le dejo antes de marcharse, pese a sus primeros pensamientos. Porque el cariño que le tenía, le permitía sentirse orgulloso, y verlo a él a través de sus ojos.

_Agon x Hiruma_

**A Través de Él**

La mañana era fresca debido a la lluvia previa de la noche anterior, no demasiado como para considerarla como un día totalmente frio. Aunque eso para él, era totalmente irrelevante. Su cuerpo bien dotado por muchas habilidades no sentía el cambio de clima tan drásticamente como los demás. Tampoco sentía verdadero cansancio por lo que le era fácil levantarse y arreglarse para el trabajo. Quienes lo conocen aún no se creen los cambios en su vida y en su carácter que tuvo que hacer para cuidar de aquella persona, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si podría hacerlo. Era muy bien sabido que no se encontraba nada bien de su cabeza. Sin embargo, eso nunca fue totalmente cierto. Era poseedor de una terrible apatía, lo que pasara a su alrededor le importaba tan poco pues nunca le afectaban directamente hasta que alguien se metía en su camino, en sus pensamientos, en su intenso gusto por aplastar a los demás. Es prepotente, es un sádico, sabia toda una colección de enciclopedias llenas de palabras altisonantes para usarlas a su conveniencia y cuando le diera en gana; pero todas estas características habían disminuido bastante. Ya no era como antes, pero tampoco había cambiado la gran cosa. Lo único que hizo fue ser alguien medianamente pasable en su entorno, evitar meterse en pleitos y tratar de manera menos cruel a otros, sólo un poco. No por él, sino por aquella persona que ahora residía en su hogar.

Salió de su cuarto, con una camisa sport negra, pantalones formales del mismo color, sobre su hombro una camisa formal color gris. Sus inseparables lentes de sol guardados en el bolsillo dejando a la vista sus ojos oscuros. Oyó ruidos en la cocina, sonrió ligera y malignamente, se dirigió hacia el lugar. Ahí, de pie frente a la estufa, se encontraba un chiquillo de doce años muy delgado, con ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el cabello negro y ligeramente encrespado. En sus brazos tenía un bowl de cristal en el cual revolvía una mezcla de huevo, sal, aceite de oliva y cebolla picada. Como siempre peleaba por revolver lo más rápido posible la mezcla para evitar que se pegara y perdiera su consistencia, pero el traste era muy grande y sus brazos demasiado flacos. Se mantenía tan concentrado que no noto la presencia del hombre atrás suyo. Aquel moreno, alto y musculoso, con largas rastas cayendo sobre su espalda lo miraba divertido. Estiro su gruesa mano, dejándola caer sobre la cabeza del chico, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros con ahínco. Eso le molesta, e intenta quitársela de encima con un manotazo:

**-¡No me molestes!-** le grita, provocando una risa estrepitosa:

**-¡¿Qué acaso no duermes, lagartija?! Siempre te levantas temprano-** el chico lo miro feo por unos momentos:

**-¡Sabes que tengo el sueño ligero, rastas! Y tú no me dejas jugar con mi laptop toda la noche-**

**-¡¿Ahhhh?! ¡No te dejo porque tienes que ir a la maldita escuela, mocoso! Pero ahora estas de vacaciones y si no te dejo es porque no quiero que te vuelvas un jodido friki-** el muchacho lo miro indignado, se dio vuelta para ignorarlo. El moreno volvió a reír, le gustaba molestar al menor porque tenía el mismo carácter que él poseía:

**-¡Siéntate ahí, jodido rastas! Ya casi estará el desayuno-** le indico una silla cerca de donde estaba mientras encendía la estufa.

¿Quién era ese niño? Bueno, la respuesta era muy simple, y justamente, había ocurrido doce años atrás.

En los primeros años de su vida en Saikyodai, Agon seguía siendo como siempre, un maldito demonio. Quizá por eso mantenía una relación tan extraña con Hiruma Yoichi, ex Quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats y, quien ahora, buscaba obtener ese mismo título en el equipo de esa universidad. Del odio que llegaron a tenerse, se habían reunido nuevamente, para dominar aquel nuevo lugar puesto que Hiruma se había ganado enemigos sumamente peligrosos. Aquellos idiotas a los que podría hundir con facilidad pero que eran tan descerebrados que no les importaba, y por supuesto, tenían el doble, incluso el triple, de tamaño que el rubio. Ellos comenzaron a acosarlo, lo esperaban a la entrada y salida, pero lo mas inconveniente era que se mantenían cerca del campo de entrenamiento. La mayoría no era jugadores de Amefuto pero si tenían amigos en el equipo, y esos tipos también detestaban la arrogancia inservible del Demonio Rubio, asique muchos se juntaron para dar múltiples lecciones al futuro Quarterback. Nadie quería que él ocupara ese puesto. Excepto, claro, aquellos que ya habían conocido al chico en partidos anteriores. A Hiruma no le afecto para nada este intento barato de declaración de guerra civil, su solución fue sencilla y extremista, como todo lo que hacía. Se alió con Agon, asi como todos los que, ya de por sí, lo apreciaban. Agon no acepto de buenas a primeras, pero al hacerlo fue con una intención. Hiruma era su pareja.

Cuando los demás se enteraron, más que nada porque al de rastas se le había ocurrido gritarlo enfrente de la escuela entera bajo la advertencia de que si lo tocaban, él los mataría, gritaron. No solo eso, lanzaron preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre la manera en que aquello había ocurrido, y el motivo por el que tardaron tanto en decirlo. Ninguno de los dos respondió, no era necesario, les importaba poco si todos lo sabían o no. Entonces, las cosas tomaron el rumbo que, según Hiruma, debían llevar. Por unos momentos, Agon creyó que la vida que llevaban se sentía como antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora Hiruma era totalmente suyo.

Un año más paso, entre partidos y los deberes de escuela. Hasta que, de la nada, Hiruma se puso más insoportable de lo normal. Tal vez pensó que él no se daría cuenta, pero rápidamente, Agon descarto esta idea. Claro que notaria un cambio tan brusco, el rubio debió haberlo analizado, sólo que le daba igual si eso ocurría. No importaba cuantas veces intentara sacarle la verdad, y vaya que usaba distintos modos para eso, Hiruma no tenía intención de decirle nada. Un día, en el cual amaneció de pésimo humor como para seguir aguantándolo, Agon reacciono bruscamente ante su presencia. Primero, observándolo fijamente, como la fiera maligna que era, esperó el momento ideal para atacar. Esta vez le sacaría toda la verdad aunque tuviera que hacer cosas que al rubio no le gustara. Con un movimiento rápido, tomando al Demonio Rubio por sorpresa, sujetó firmemente su brazo derecho, aquel en donde recibió una dura fractura, y acercándolo, gruño con esa voz masculina:

**-¡¿Qué coño te pasa ahora, idiota?!-** había que mencionar una cosa y esa era que Agon ya no lo llamaba de ninguna manera despectiva, al menos que estuviera realmente furioso. El rostro de Hiruma era una mueca de asombro increíble, eso solo confirmo que estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca se detuvo a ver lo obvio. Su amante, el culpable de sus actuales problemas, lo veía todo el tiempo y sin perder detalle. Trato de soltarse, pero con la fuerza del otro era, en pocas palabras, imposible. Se quedo quieto al notar la gruesa mano cerrarse con mas ahincó en su brazo. Le estaba mandando un mensaje claro en silencio, como era su lenguaje cuando jugaban un partido. Si seguía moviéndose, si no le decía nada, fácil y sencillo, le rompería el brazo. Agon repitió la pregunta, en un gruñido más molesto, apretando su miembro, reafirmando su posición sobre él. Hiruma lo observo fríamente, ¿Qué se creía ese para tratarlo de esa manera? Pensó en usar su Beretta 45, la que tenía siempre escondida en su ropa, pero desistió de ello. Tarde o temprano, ese imbécil tendría que saber la verdad. Era su deber tomar esa responsabilidad, lo malo era que no aun no se sentía listo para soltarlo. Además, Agon era impredecible en muchas ocasiones. No sabía de qué manera reaccionaria cuando le dijera la verdad. A pesar de eso, y de que la situación le indicaba que cualquier camino a tomar era un pase gratuito a un infierno asegurado, el rubio sonrió de esa manera tan demoniaca. Si era necesario, jugaría con la mente del más alto para zafarse de ese lio:

**-Kekekekeke… No pasa nada, imbécil. Ahora, suéltame antes de que te llene el culo con balas-**

**-No estoy jugando, Hiruma-** soltó, acercándose más a su rostro, mostrando esa mirada sádica:

**-Yo tampoco, jodido rastas. Todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa, y de nadie más-** el rubio quiso darse un zape mental, soltó esas últimas palabras sin pensarlo, le dio una buena pista al otro para definir la situación:

**-¿Ahhh?-** expreso el de rastas confundido, jurándose que Hiruma ya había enloquecido **-¡¿Culpa de qué, idiota?!-**

**-¡Nada, infeliz!-** intento soltarse de nuevo, en verdad que no quería decirle nada. Sabía que si lo hacía, sería el inicio del desastre y bajo su fachada de rabia contra el moreno, él no quería perder a Agon porque, simplemente, lo amaba mucho **-¡Suéltame ya!-**

**-¡Carajo, dime de una puta vez lo que pasa!-** exigió, esta vez, estrellándolo contra la pared en un gesto, más que nada, desesperado. La situación entera le daba una pequeña mala espina y si Hiruma estaba en peligro o enfermo, debía saberlo para poder hacer algo:

**-¡Nada! Demonios…-** quitarse al de rastas de encima era una total pérdida de tiempo. El rubio estaba consciente de ello, por eso se detuvo. Estaba al borde de un extraño llanto inútil, uno que nunca tuvo antes bajo ningún motivo. Ante esto, Agon supo que, lo que fuera que estuviera perturbando al Demonio Rubio, era más serio de lo que quisiera admitir **-Estoy esperando un hijo….-** fue todo lo que susurro, aguantando toda la ola de emociones que querían salir de su cuerpo. En ese momento, Agon creyó haber escuchado mal, pues aunque lo dijo con la voz demasiado baja, pudo oírlo perfectamente. Estuvo tentado a ordenarle que repitiera esa frase de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que el enloquecido no era él, pero sabía que eso era innecesario. El cuerpo tembloroso de Hiruma se lo afirmaba. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello que decían sobre las embarzadas, el típico problema de las hormonas que hace a una persona más sensible de lo normal, era verdad.

Entonces, el ambiente quedo hundido en un silencio profundo y atroz, totalmente incómodo para ambos jugadores. Por un momento, Hiruma creyó que había cometido el peor error de su vida, pero, ¿Desde cuándo le daba miedo decir las cosas que eran reales? Eran las malditas jodidas cosas que te daba el asqueroso embarazo. Solo de pensar en cómo se vería, le daba ganas de vomitar. Debieron haber pasado alrededor de media hora así, hasta que, de la nada, Agon comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas. ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?, ¿De quién es? Fue tan rápido que Hiruma tuvo que dispararle para que se callara de una vez:

**-Es tuyo, jodido rastas. De nadie más. Eres el único con el que tengo sexo, idiota-** lanzó un suspiro largo **-Llevo dos meses de estado. Me acabo de enterar el mes pasado-** observo al de rastas pero se sorprendió de verlo tan calmado. Esperaba más de él, no precisamente algo bueno, solamente un par de insultos y quizá que tratara de golpearlo, pero no pasaba nada. Agon se mantenía ahí, parado, sin mover ni un musculo. De pronto, aquel hombre, su ex enemigo y actual amante, hizo algo que estaba fuera de sus parámetros de comportamiento común. Se echó a reír como nunca antes, atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos, y lo fundió en un abrazo asfixiante. Estaba feliz, más que en ninguna otra ocasión, de que algo tan raro como lo que le paso al rubio hubiese ocurrido. No solo tendría un hijo, sino que sería con la única persona a quien no veía como la típica basura. Aquel que, con mucho trabajo duro, supo callarle la boca en varios momentos y demostrarle que sus viejos ideales estaban unos 50% equivocados.

Desde ese momento, Agon comenzó a tomar una actitud muy distinta a la que solía tener. Seguía tratando pésimo a los demás, pero con Hiruma era cuidadoso, casi cariñoso. En público era exactamente igual con el resto de los amigos del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo, se mantenía más alejado de lo que transcurría a su alrededor. Solo se concentraba en Hiruma. Unsui quedo impactado, tanto que el demonio no pudo evitar burlarse de él en su cara. Todo eso le pareció imposible y tuvo que pedirle a los dos una explicación creíble. Tras cinco absurdas horas de charla, el gemelo mayor apenas y podía creerlo.

Los ex miembros de los Devil Bats se mantuvieron a la disposición de su antiguo Quarterback. Lo apreciaban mucho y gritaron de emoción cuando supieron de aquella noticia, sobretodo Mamori. Si, ella estuvo bastante tiempo enamorada de su amigo pero en cuanto vio la relación de ese par de demonios ser exhibida, desistió de sus intentos de propiciar algo con él. Además, sabía que el de rastas no se tentaría el corazón a la hora de matarla por andar viendo lo que era de su propiedad.

Y mientras, la pareja comenzó a hacer planes a futuro. Desde un inicio determinaron que el matrimonio les haría mal, así que decidieron seguir como estaban, pero el bebe necesitaba de dos figuras paternales, aunque ellos no fueran los mejores en ese campo. Ninguno de los dos quería darlo en adopción o algo similar. Asique, tercos como siempre habían sido, decidieron formar su vida a partir de ese punto. Hiruma supo que no podría volver a ni jugar futbol americano, tal vez nunca más, pero aun asi, quería tratar de tener esperanza. Después buscaría la mínima posibilidad para volver al campo. Agon, por otra parte, comenzó a distanciarse de eso, analizaba sobre sus posibilidades. El quería hacerse cargo de su nueva familia. Primero, la universidad que ya casi concluía. Después, buscaría algo. Era conocido por ser perezoso, malvado y un buscaproblemas, pero a pesar de eso, quería mejorar. Más no significaba que perdería su esencia. Eso jamás. En fin, contra todo pronóstico negativo, los dos llevaban una vida estable.

Cada día, el vientre del rubio crecía y lo malo apareció. El embarazo era de alto riesgo, demasiado peligroso para su salud. La acumulación de síntomas lo debilito tanto que no podía salir de cama. Perdía energía demasiado rápido, dormía todo el tiempo, aunque el tratara de mantenerse despierto. Agon no se desesperó, no había tiempo ni humor para eso e hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió. Quedarse a su lado.

Pronto, llegó el día del parto. Su estado había mejorado de un 20% a un aceptable 45%. Agon sonreía malignamente, costumbre jamás pérdida, sabía que Hiruma era demasiado bueno como para perder una batalla tan simple como esa. Desde el principio le prohibieron la entrada. En el hospital conocían su reputación. Era un monstruo que hería gente, y si llegaba a pensar que el rubio estaba en peligro por culpa de los doctores, podría llegar a moler al personal completo con puros golpes. Asique, se tuvo que quedar en la sala de espera de muy mala manera.

La angustia se mantenía al rojo vivo en el ambiente, teniendo a todos los presentes al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras veían cómo Agon se movía de aquí para allá al puro estilo de fiera enjaulada a punto de atacar. Los minutos transcurrían, transformándose en horas y nadie les decía nada, por lo cual tampoco podían adivinar lo que ocurría adentro del quirófano. En un punto de toda esa exasperante espera, tuvieron que mantenerse en alerta. Kurita, Musashi, Shin, Bamba e incluso Gaoh se mantenían en posición para tirarse encima del de rastas para frenarlo en caso de que este decidiera perder el control y derribar la puerta del quirófano para entrar a la sala. Su mirada de rabia, acompañada por esos gruñidos, les hacía pensar que haría tal cosa en cualquier momento. Les sorprendía que, pese a llevar tanto tiempo de pie, no se cansara ni un poco pero bueno, él parecía ser siempre invencible.

De pronto, luego de tres angustiantes horas, un doctor apareció estrepitosamente, llamando al moreno. Agon se acercó rápidamente, la expresión seria en el rostro del hombre le preocupaba:

**-¿Cómo está?-** exigió con esa maldad tan común en él, haciendo que el médico se congelara por unos instantes, pero se recuperó:

**-Joven, lo que le diré es muy delicado...-**

**-¡¿Cómo esta Yoichi, basura?!-** rugió al perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sorprendiendo a los demás, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban llamar al rubio por su nombre. Al no obtener una respuesta rápido, empujo al hombre y se adentró a la sala. Los trabajadores trataron de detenerlo, cosa que fue inútil pues él los lanzo lejos con mucha facilidad.

Entonces, Agon vio algo que, simplemente, rompió el poco corazón que le quedaba. Hiruma estaba en aquella cama, cuyas sábanas blancas ahora se encontraban húmedas por tanta sangre que aun brotaba de sus piernas. Entre sus brazos el bebe por el que lucho tanto para traer al mundo. La piel pálida, los ojos sellados con la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que nunca antes le había visto. No quiso creerlo.  
Se acercó, tomó su rostro para analizarlo, lo llamo, lo insulto, incluso lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas pero él no reacciono. Hiruma había muerto dando a luz a su primer y único hijo, dejando a Agon solo en el mundo. Y por primera vez, el ex jugador de Shinryuji se dio cuenta que Hiruma siempre fue su alma gemela, en todos los sentidos, y que se había quedado más solo de lo que lo que parecía.

El funeral fue corto, simple y directo. En el aire se percibía la tristeza. Todos aquellos que conocieron al rubio estaban presentes, excepto el moreno, quien no quería despedirse de aquella manera de Hiruma. No a través de una caja que se perdía en la profundidad de ese agujero. Unsui se quedo con el después del evento. Le pareció extraño verlo tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era solo una fachada, Agon moría por dentro. Tanto que, simplemente, había optado por no ver a su pequeño hijo. En su silencio, lo hacia el responsable de la muerte de Hiruma. Su hermano trato por todos los medios posibles hacerlo entrar en razón pero Agon no lo escuchaba.

Se ausento de la casa, nadie supo a donde había ido todo ese tiempo, mientras que el pequeño bebe se quedaba solo en casa. Sin comida, sin bebida, totalmente abandonado.

En cuanto Mamori supo de esto, se encargó del asunto. Tomo al niño, lo llevo al pediatra quien le confirmo que el pobre estaba desnutrido y casi en peligro de muerte. Le dio los cuidados necesarios y se dirigió con él a buscar a aquel irresponsable hombre. Estaba consciente de que el de rastras debía tener demasiado dolor como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero para eso estaba ella, para soltarle lo que Hiruma le diría si lo viera.

Terminó encontrándolo en el cementerio, mirando fijamente la lápida de su ex amante, como si creyera que así reviviría. No supo cómo actuar al principio, pero se sacudió la cabeza, agarró con firmeza al niño en su brazo izquierdo, se acercó lentamente, y jalo su oreja derecha con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de sus actos. Agon ni se inmuto, sintió el jalón pero no le afecto en nada, sólo llamo su atención. Vio a la chica, pero no hizo nada más que levantarse. Ella admiro la altura asustada, tragando grueso, pero se armó de valor otra vez y grito:

**-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-** no recibió respuesta y eso la alteró aún más **-¡Casi dejas morir a tu hijo!-**

**-¡Que mierda me importa!-** ladro furioso, estaba harto de esas palabras:

**-¡Estas lastimando lo único que te queda de Hiruma-kun!-** eso sí que le cerró la boca, no pensó en eso. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, queriendo contraatacar, pero era imposible. Ella tenía razón y eso lo irrito más:

**-Tsk… tú no sabes nada, basura-** se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, aunque estaba muy claro que ella no se lo permitiría:

**-Apoyaste a Hiruma-kun en todo su embarazo ¡Tú quieres a este niño!-**

**-¡¡Quería a ese niño!!-** grito con tanta fuerza que la dejo paralizada e hizo que el pequeño estallara en un ruidoso llanto **-Él tuvo la culpa…Hiruma tuvo la culpa-** afirmó **-…y esta….cosa…también-** Mamori lloró amargamente, no era cierto que él pensara así:

**-Hiruma-kun nunca quiso morir… ¿Crees que él se esforzó todo este tiempo en vano? Él quería ver a su hijito, estaba contento de que fuera tuyo…Por eso me dijo que lucharía, como siempre, para poder vivir feliz contigo. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?-** lo observó, con los ojos mojados y llenos de rabia **-¡Él no pensó jamás así hasta que se enteró de que esperaba a este niño y tú lo estas matando lentamente, igual a como Hiruma murió!-**

Sus palabras fuertes fueron ideales para aquellas situaciones duras. Agon entendió que debía pensar mejor las cosas. Mamori tenía razón, lastimaba cruelmente a un pequeño inocente. Era peor de lo que fue. Se arrepintió como nunca. No lloró ni nada por el estilo. Esas eran estupideces. Hizo lo que antes, tomar las cosas en sus manos fuertes.

Así que, de la nada, Agon resultó ser diferente para el bien del pequeño que, en ese momento, le servía el desayuno con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque aquel platillo se le arruino de nuevo. Maldijo sus manos débiles y se sentó a comer. El de rastas, porque seguía conservándolas intactas, soltó una carcajada en clara burla, haciéndolo enojar más:

**-¡Cállate, idiota! No es gracioso-**

**-Kukukuku…Claro que lo es, lagartija-**

No le tomo más de diez minutos en terminar. Se alistó, después de agradecerle al mocoso porque si no, este le lanzaba balas a diestra y siniestra y no quería tener que meterle un golpe que lo dejara dormido por dos meses. Aun podía matar gente con la misma facilidad que antes.

Se dirigió a la salida, y antes de irse, lo miro. Vaya que se parecía bastante a Hiruma cuando era niño. Nunca lo conoció con el cabello negro pero su cara era exactamente igual. Además de la pasión por las armas y el Amefuto, era un chiquillo muy inteligente. Sonrió, estaba orgulloso de lo que habían creado. Yoichi noto su mirada encima, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a darle un abrazo:

**-Que te vaya bien, papá…-**

**-¡¿Ahhh?! No digas cosas que en realidad no piensas, mocoso-** dijo con una sonrisa leve:

**-¡Cállate! Si lo pienso, estúpido-** el niño lo soltó, cruzando sus brazos muy indignado. Agon rio, revolvió sus cabellos agresivamente y se fue. Miro al cielo muy seriamente, era de un tono azul puro:

**-Hoy será un estúpido día-** dijo irritado. Ahora recordaba que Mamori y las demás basuras irían a visitarlo, aunque ya tenía un plan para zafarse de eso.

Recordó unas palabras de Hiruma, buscar hasta la última oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea, y tomarla. Así era su hijo. Se sentía tranquilo, feliz de que el rubio hubiera conseguido traerlo al mundo, mal porque se cobró la vida de su amante. Conforme porque, pese a que ya no lo tuviera a su lado, podía seguir viéndolo a través de ese mocoso. A través de su hijo, Hiruma seguía estando a su lado.

**Fin.**

 


End file.
